Inertia
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | Motto: An alliance in motion.'' |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || April 7, 2008 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Yellow |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || *Mutual Defense Pact - Holy Order *PIAT - Holy Order *PIAT - Order of Feudalistic Security |} Category:Yellow team alliances Inertia; A Description Inertia is a growing alliance found on the Yellow team that recently declared it's existence to Planet Bob. Inertia places high value on honor, courage, bravery, unity and Democracy. Founded from a group of friends who split from Atlantis, Inertia is a promising new alliance. Recently, Inertia absorbed The Motley Crew, an alliance of similar values and strength that had close ties with the Inertian government. There is currently much adversity in the path of Inertia, as it is largely (and sometimes solely) blamed for the disbandment of Atlantis. The Constitution of Inertia “Every body perseveres in its state of being at rest or of moving uniformly straight forward, except insofar as it is compelled to change its state by force impressed.” – Isaac Newton’s 1st Law of Motion This document is the founding Charter and Constitution of the alliance, Inertia. This Charter is the supreme law of Inertia and cannot be contradicted by alliance legislation or policy without an Amendment. Article I: Membership A member is a person who has applied, been accepted and gone through the Inertia Training Program or was apart of the birth of the alliance. To maintain membership a person must participate in the Inertia Military and follow the laws laid down by this document and the Grand Council. Members of Inertia are granted protection from rogue attacks as well as actions harmful to the sovereignty of their nation as a result of foreign influences. General members of Inertia are hereby known as The Assembly. Article II: Grand Council The Grand Council consists of 9 leaders. These 9 leaders hold the following positions: - Minister of Defense (MoD) o Responsible for Intel, the military and the defense of the alliance against war and rogues. o This term is life-long until either removed (to be detailed later) or resigns. - Minister of Recruitment and Education ( MoRE) o Responsible for the recruiting and education of new members. o Also oversees the alliance roster. o This term is life-long until either removed (to be detailed later) or resigns. - Minister of Finance and Internal Programs (MoFIP) o Responsible for all programs inside of Inertia, excluding those assigned to other members (i.e. Military, Education, and Recruiting). o This includes but is not limited to Tech deals, Trade Programs, Donation Programs, Gaming, etc.…. o This term is life-long until either removed (to be detailed later) or resigns. - Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) o Responsible for the placement of Diplomats and Embassies for other alliances and responsible for the upkeep of embassies on the Inertia Forums. The MoFA is also charged with the upkeep of Inertia's diplomatic relations. o This term is life-long until either removed (to be detailed later) or resigns. - Minister of Records and Management (MoRM) o Responsible for the upkeep for the Inertia Roster, the forums and moderation of the forums. o This term is life-long until either removed (to be detailed later) or resigns. - Grand Councilman of State o The face of Inertia, in charge of OWF announcements and posts; also is required to help the MoFA in foreign affair efforts. Responsible for all Inertia communications. o This term is life-long until either removed (to be detailed later) or resigns. - Grand Councilman of Homeland Affairs o This heart of Inertia, in charge of keeping up morale and Inertia growth; also is required to help the MoRM in forum management efforts. o This term is life-long until either removed (to be detailed later) or resigns. - Grand Councilman at Large (2) o Responsible to help Ministers in anyway they can. o Will be elected every 8 weeks, from the members of the alliance Article III: Legislation Legislation is passed from an 11 point system. Each member on the Grand Council gets one point; the other 2 points belong to the Assembly. There will be a 24 hours voting period on legislation, and the votes from the Assembly will be winner takes all, so the majority gets both points. In order for legislation to pass it has to receive a simple majority of points cast. In case of a tie in the Assembly, the points are split, with one going to either side. Article IV: Removal of a Grand Council Member and Vacancies If a member of the Grand Council has performed an act deemed worthy of removal by the GC or the assembly, or has gone unreasonably inactive without notice, then the process can be started to remove them from office. - A member of the Grand Council can be removed if a legislative motion occurs and passes with a 2/3rds majority of points cast. If this occurs the member is removed from office immediately but not from the alliance. Once a vacancy occurs whether by resignation or by removal, there will be a 24 hour nomination period, after which follows a 24 hour debate period, after which follows a 24 hour election to pick the nominee. A member can not nominate themselves and must be seconded by someone other than the nominee. The nominee must then be accepted by an act of Legislation. If the legislation fails the process is repeated, until a suitable candidate is found. Article V: Trials and Tribulations If a person breaks Inertia law, or is seen as unfit to be a member of Inertia, the Grand Council will oversee the case. The Grand Council will have a vote (not including membership), and try the case. If 4 of the Grand Council see the person as guilty, then the member is to be immediately punished as seen fit by the Grand Council. Some cases of breaking Inertia law do not require a trial, should there be a set punishment defined by Legislation, such as a passed ministry charter, or the Constitution. Article VI: Ministries Ministers are in charge of each ministry and have final say on Ministry matters that are not defined in this charter or by legislation. All Ministries are required to have a charter that has been passed by the Grand Council as legislation, and to have at least one deputy to fill their position for temporary absences. Article VII: Amendments Amendments to be made to this document need to go through the legislative process as defined in Article III, passing with a 2/3rd's majority of points cast. Article VIII: Situations of a Sensitive Nature If the Grand Council deems it necessary that a vote need occur without the Assembly included, due to sensitivity of the issue, they can do so. This has to be explained to the Assembly that this is occurring. This includes Alliance Declarations of War, and issues that the GC sees necessary.